


burning out

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Percy knows one thing for sure, it's that he will get what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning out

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i write things that aren't fucking miserable sometimes

Vax stares down at Percy, who is kneeling on the cold marble floor beneath him, and he wonders if he is a bad man for doing this.

Vax wants to ask again if Percy’s sure, _really_ sure, but he knows he’s just going to get the same non-answer as before, that tight-lipped, “I’m going to get what’s coming to me sooner or later.” Vax looks at him, naked and on his knees, and after a moment’s hesitation, strikes Percy with an open palm slap across the face.

Percy flinches but doesn’t make a sound. His pale cheek goes pink from the impact instantly. Vax wonders how long it will take for his face to sting.

“Are you going to be good?” Vax asks. Percy nods, and Vax slaps him again. “Use your words.”

“Yes,” Percy says, his voice tight and hoarse.

“Liar.” Vax hits him again, and Percy’s shoulders stiffen, but he is still quiet. “You’re never good,” Vax says. “I don’t expect you to start now.”

Percy stares at the floor. “I’m sorry,” he says, tone so genuine it makes bile rise in the back of Vax’s throat.

“Well. You can do something about it, at least.” Vax unbuttons his trousers and pulls his cock out- he is already shamefully hard, while Percy is still flaccid beneath him. “You know what to do. Use your clever fucking mouth for something worthwhile, will you?”

Percy takes Vax in his mouth readily; he clearly has next to no experience with this and can’t take Vax’s whole cock at once, entirely average length and girth though it may be, but Percy puts in the effort to hold it deep in his throat as he sucks and licks. Vax tangles his fingers in Percy’s hair and watches him work with an intense focus normally reserved for his smithing and engineering.

“Come on,” Vax growls, tugging on Percy’s hair. “You can do better than that.”

Percy doesn't look at him but increases his pace. It’s too much for him, and he coughs, sputtering around the dick in his mouth, and has to pull off and breathe hard.

Vax slaps his face again and Percy makes a quiet, choked noise in the back of his throat. Percy’s cock is getting hard, now, turning dark and leaking precome as the head rubs against the paunch of Percy's belly.

"Get back to it,” Vax says, and Percy obeys. He goes slower this time, to start with, having apparently learned from his mistakes, and he works his way back up to taking all of Vax's length at once.

However Vax might feel about the circumstances, Percy’s mouth is hot and wet around his cock and it feels _good._ He tightens his fingers in Percy’s hair and gasps as he feels his orgasm riding its way through his body. “Percival,” he says, strangled. “I’m going to-”

Percy doesn’t pull off, and he chokes on the come that shoots down his throat. He leans back and coughs and wheezes for a minute.

Vax reaches out to him. “Percival- are you all right-”

Percy nods silently, and Vax watches as he fists his cock and pumps it once, twice to his own quick, messy release. Percy sits back, eyes shut, breathing heavily, his pale face turned bright red, Vax’s handprint standing out in particular.

There is a torturously long minute where no one moves or says anything. Finally, Percy stands and dresses himself, collecting his things from where he’d folded them neatly at the foot of Vax’s bed.

“Good night, Vax,” he says, turning to leave the room.

“Percival…”

Percy pauses and looks- not at him, but beyond him, not making eye contact.

“…Good night,” Vax says.

Percy nods again, opens the door, and vanishes into the hall like smoke on a breeze. Vax sits still for a long time, not thinking of anything, before sleep finally takes him.


End file.
